


Our enemies, our past, and other things we buried

by Yuno



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuno/pseuds/Yuno
Summary: When Imayoshi randomly showed up in front of Hanamiya’s house at three in the morning, one hand holding a dirt-covered shovel and the other holding an even filthier bag, neck and pajama t-shirt drenched in blood, Hanamiya already regretted opening the door.Imayoshi spoke first: “I could tell you what I’m about to tell you, but then there’s always the possibility that you’ll hate me.”Hanamiya shook his head in disbelief. “What the fuck are you talking about? I already hate your guts.”





	Our enemies, our past, and other things we buried

When Imayoshi randomly showed up in front of Hanamiya’s house at three in the morning, one hand holding a dirt-covered shovel and the other holding an even filthier bag, neck and pajama t-shirt drenched in blood, Hanamiya already regretted opening the door.

Imayoshi spoke first: “I could tell you what I’m about to tell you, but then there’s always the possibility that you’ll hate me.”

Hanamiya shook his head in disbelief. “What the fuck are you talking about? I already hate your guts.”

He could always slam the door in Imayoshi’s face—it wouldn't be the first time, and honestly speaking, it kind of turned Imayoshi on. But somehow, the absence of Imayoshi’s usual smirk combined with Hanamiya's own nagging curiosity prevented him from doing so.

“Take off your clothes.”

Imayoshi’s face broke out in a huge grin. “You’re so eager tonight, my dear kouhai. But unfortunately, now isn’t exactly the best time.”

Hanamiya rolled his eyes. “Not that, you idiot! I meant, get rid of those disgusting clothes at once. My mother is going to freak if she comes back and sees bloodstains on the carpet.”

“Huh.” Imayoshi removed his shirt in one swift motion. “Who knew that ‘Bad Boy’ was actually ‘Mama’s Boy’?”

“Shut up. And leave that other shit outside too.”

Imayoshi complied, practically humming "thank you for inviting me" as he entered Hanamiya's home as if he hadn't just shown up completely uninvited. Hanamiya tried not to stare at his former senpai’s abs as he strode past in all his boxer-clad glory, back muscles rippling with every movement.

“Hope you don’t mind me using your shower, Mako-chan,” Imayoshi practically hummed.

“Whatever,” Hanamiya retorted. “AND DON’T CALL ME THAT!”

Once Imayoshi finished his shower, Hanamiya reluctantly lent him one of his own sets of pajamas. After all, it was still loads better than watching him walk around naked, right?

"So how  _is_ your mother?" inquired Imayoshi, continuing their conversation from before.

"She's fine," Hanamiya replied curtly. "She's on a business trip and won't be home for a couple days." He wasn't sure why he decided to add that part.

“That's convenient, since I may or may not have accidentally killed someone on purpose,” Imayoshi said without any preamble.

“Who did you kill?” Hanamiya replied, not missing a beat. They had played games like these all the time back in middle school. Whoever caved first was the loser, and neither was willing to relent.

“Haizaki Shougo.”

“Who the fuck is that?”

“How could you not know him?" Imayoshi raised a hand to his mouth and gaped in mock disbelief. "He’s practically your evil twin.”

Hanamiya rolled his eyes. “I’m an only child.”

"The existence—or rather, the previous existence of Haizaki—seems to contradict that."

"You're not making any sense."

“You’re right. Calling him your ‘evil’ twin would imply that you’re the ‘good’ twin, which is clearly not the case since you’re both awful, so let’s just call him your twin.”

“Did you come all the way here to pick a fight?!”

“No.” Imayoshi’s gaze turned serious. “I need your help."

Hanamiya had to resist clapping his hands in glee. Of course he would help his beloved senpai and make him repay the favor sevenfold, but first he had to play coy.

"Oh, Shouichi-senpai," Hanamiya gaze fluttered to the floor in feigned regret. He even bit his bottom lip for good measure, which added to the conflicted effect and helped him conceal his imminent grin at the same time. "It's just me and my mom here, you know? If I were to get caught up in something dangerous..."

While Imayoshi was certainly enjoying the show his kouhai was putting on for him, he knew those words contained a grain of truth as well. Hanamiya didn't exactly live a morally healthy lifestyle, but what Imayoshi was about to drag him into was on an entirely different level.

"I understand," Imayoshi said, and he meant it. "In case you had any qualms about harboring a potential criminal, now is your chance to back out. Just say the word and I'll be out the door."

Even so, there was no way Hanamiya was going to do that, no way he had even considered doing that, and they both knew it. Since he had passed his college entrance exams with flying colors and the school year had begun slowly winding down, Hanamiya was simply waiting to graduate. On top of that, the end of the basketball season had marked a prominent decrease in available bones to break—if Hanamiya didn't get some stimulation soon, he was going to lose his fucking mind.

"Shouichi." Hanamiya folded his arms and leaned back against the wall, the very image of casual condescendence. "Let's put an end to this farce."

The glare reflecting from Imayoshi's glasses obscured his eyes, but his smirk said it all. "How rude. And no senpai honorific on top of that?"

"Ever since you got here, you've spoken in nothing but ambiguities," replied Hanamiya. "Accidental, yet on purpose? Potential criminal?" Hanamiya leaned forward conspiratorially. "Did you  _really_ kill someone tonight?"

A long pause followed, and Hanamiya was momentarily afraid that he'd gone too far. He spoke just as crudely to Imayoshi as he did to his other peers, but he really was lowkey terrified of his senpai and respected him more than anyone else—maybe because they understood each other the most on some fucked up level. But maybe he didn't know Imayoshi as well as he thought he did. Maybe he was about to become the next victim. A hundred scenarios, each more awful and creative than the last, formed a whirlwind in his mind.

Finally, Imayoshi sighed in resignation, his shoulders visibly relaxing, and Hanamiya had to physically hold back a sigh of relief.

"I trained you too well in middle school," Imayoshi admitted. If Hanamiya didn't know better, he'd say that Imayoshi sounded more proud than frustrated.

"Fuck you," Hanamiya responded good-naturedly. "I've always been smarter than you, and you know it."

"Your IQ is certainly higher," Imayoshi hummed in agreement, "but you still can't beat me at poker."

"That doesn't count!" Hanamiya whined. The two of them shared a brief chuckle, and Hanamiya was momentarily reminded of their after school hangouts during middle school.

But then they both remembered the bloody shovel and bag sitting on the front porch, and the mood turned serious again.

"So," Hanamiya said, "what really happened tonight?"

Imayoshi removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. His usual smile was still plastered to his face, but the curve of his brow and the vein pulsing on his neck belied his true emotions.

"I suppose I should start from the Touou Academy dormitories.” 

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued. :)


End file.
